haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes
"Sòt pa touye-w, men li fè ou swe." Stupid does not kill you, but it makes you sweat. -Haitian proverb ]] metro area]] Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes (Kreyol: Ti Rivyè de Nip) is a commune of the Miragoâne Arrondissement, located in the Nipples Department of Haiti. The population was 28,533 at the 2015 census. The town is located on the north coast of the Tiburon Peninsula. Its nearby cities are Miragoâne and Petit-Trou-de-Nippes and it also lies next to the Gulf of Gonâve shoreline. Their proximity to the sea offers a great resource to the people. It is also well known that the sailors who went to Grand'Anse spotted their position from the coconut trees of the Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes. City of the great poet Alcibiades Fleury-Battier and that of the late Renan Jean-Louis nicknamed "Capten Méteo", it has its boss (patron) saint is Saint-Antoine. About The former name of this commune is Rochelois. Geography Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes is located at 18.4759° N, 73.2338° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 93.70 square kilometers (36.18 square miles), of which 48.98 km² (52%) is rural, 43.02 km² (46%) is suburban, and 1.70 km² (2%) is urban. It is bordered on the southeast by the city of Miragoâne, on the south by the town of Paillant, and on the west by the city of Anse-à-Veau. The commune of Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes is divided in four communal sections and a district: Silègue, Fonds des Lianes, Cholotte, Bézin, and the district of Charlier. its dominant relief is the plains and its climate is considered normal. To the north of Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes lies an arm of La Gonâve Canal along the town's harbor. The coast where the bulk of the population lives. It is a superb plain which grows banana, mango, and breadfruit. The area was once renowned for its coconut trees, largely replaced by coastal development. The central part of the town is dominated by the hills and valleys. The south mainly consists of the foothills of the Tiburon Peninsula mountain range. Neighborhoods Demography The inhabitants are called Riva-Nippois. Economy The Caribbean Shore offers rural fishing to the people of the village of Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes. This underprivileged village is about 120 kilometers from the capital city of Port-au-Prince. Agriculture is the main industry even though some farmers do some fishing on smaller scales such as for personal use or to supplement their farming. They grow bananas, citrus fruits, rice, sugar cane, and cotton. Food crops Products such as bananas, yams, mazoubel (endangered because of earthworms), cassava, maize, millet and many others are grown there. Mining is also a secondary industry due to the availability of bauxite. Bauxite is clay like rock used in the creation of aluminum. Major but insufficient fishing Although clearly insufficient for the population in relation to the richness of the sea, fishing remains an important and profitable activity for those who practice it. Apart from fish of all kinds, there are many lobsters and conch. These seafood are rare when the north wind blows. "It's a misery for fishermen when the wind blows even for a day. They live from day to day, "said a fisherman, explaining that they do not have equipment to go to the bottom of the sea." We would have to have motor boats, but we only have sailboats, "said another fisherman. There is a decline in the production of crayfish, oysters, turtles and carette. "We would have more if we cut less mangroves (plant that grows in sea salt)," commented the speaker. Sedentary people want development; developing a community is not always easy. This requires huge sacrifices and a shared vision of each other, suggested a Japanese sedentary. However, they continue, there are efforts that are made daily for a real change in the municipality. In order to achieve the desired transformation, conditions must be met in terms of road infrastructure, hydraulic installations and electricity ... and solving the problems of education, health and nutrition . These conditions are inherent to any population that aspires to the transformation of its municipality. In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, there are only four credit unions in the municipality. In terms of commercial establishments, there were four large stores, four food supply centers, a softwood lumber depot and two agricultural product depots. For the other establishments, two pharmacies and two photo studios were listed in the municipality. Infrastructure Transportation Located about 120 kilometers from Port-au-Prince, between Miragoâne and Anse-à-Veau, Petite-Rivière-des-Nippes is a coastal city. The road that leads to it is gravel. Almost impractical in rainy weather, this difficult road, scabrous in places discourages drivers who attend the first time. With maintenance, this 16-kilometer road from the Reynolds can be traveled in about 20 minutes to reach Petite-Rivière de Nippes. On the other hand, when it is impracticable, it can take 30 to 60 minutes. Education of Bezin]] The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality. Two kindergarten, several primary schools (preschool level included), four secondary schools and three literacy centers were counted in the commune. There are no universities or colleges. At the time of the collection of information, there was no technical and vocational school however, the inauguration of an Educational Complex was planned for June 13 of the same year. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune. There are only two health centers without a bed with a medical staff consisting of a nurse trainee, auxiliaries and twenty-four certified matrons. Utilities The commune has five rivers and four sources. In addition, there are two wells (a single well and an artesian well), over a hundred taps, a pump and three washers. For electricity and, the city center and some areas are electrified by a generator managed by the Embassy of Canada. This town is equipped with electrical and hydraulic installations. The generator that powered the community has failed since January 2007. These multiple failures are related to shortages of diesel stock. However, we could have, if anything, kept if the Electricity of Haiti had granted a fuel subsidy to help the officials of the municipality of Petite-Rivière de Nippes to better manage their electricity network, said the speaker. In the absence of electric power, students were using gas lamps. This inconvenience greatly diminishes the performance of students who are tired of school under a blazing sun. And often, they travel for miles before arriving home. And now, in the evening, the kerosene lamp is their only recourse Culture Religion On the side of religion, we have inventoried nearly twenty seven churches. The number of Catholic, Baptist, and Pentecostal churches are more prevalent. Communication The commune has a telephone service and a postal service which exists only in the city under the supervision of two factors. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, nor television station in the town of Petite Rivière de Nippes. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has no library, museum, nor movie theater. The parish hall in the city center sometimes serves as a theater. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced in the municipality. In addition, seventeen gauntlets listed in the town complement the few existing recreational areas. Sustainibility Native people are taught and knowledge is handed down from generation to generation on how to grow their crops and utilize the resources the land offers to the fullest extent. They are aware of what crops grow and thrive there and have made these their main industrial crops. Farming there is an art to be passed down through posterity helping to sustain the people of Petite-Riviere-de-Nippes. Harbour_Petite_Riviere_de_Nippes_Haiti.jpg|Harbor Petite Riviere de Nippes prdn8.jpg|Petite-Rivière-de-Nippes, NI, Haiti The Visitation Hospital, Petite Riviere de Nippes.gif|The Visitation Hospital, Petite Riviere de Nippes prdn102.jpg|Town Hall prdn101.jpg prdn103.jpg|Petite Riviere de Nippes at night prdn105.jpg prdn106.jpg College Saint Antoine PRDN 822.jpg|College Saint Antoine Nippes822.jpg Nippes822a.jpg Problems and difficulties in Petite-Rivière de Nippes Emmanuel Pressoir, owner of Manola Inn, a hotel where life is good, was very willing to provide information on the area where he has settled since 1983. . American Haytian Fundation This foundation was born from the perspective of developing education in Petite-Rivière de Nippes through the educational complex Saint-Antoine and Saint-Augustin, a school that already existed and whose school program did not exceed the course medium II. The new construction of this school was inaugurated on June 13, 1998, date of the feast of St. Anthony, and its program was strengthened. Aware of the serious educational problem of this town, educators and notables have shown concern for the future of young people. It was thus that they had begun to transform the depot and garage of the presbytery into classrooms, giving access to a larger number of students. In 1998, the school introduced its first group of students to the official high school leaving exams. Education is a priority The Petite-Rivière de Nippes development project haunts the minds of all notables. However, education is a priority. "We help a lot of young people in university education. There is already a first promotion in the sciences of education. It is proposed to add other disciplines such as computer science, law and accounting, "said Manolo. He added that the Saint-Antoine and Saint-Augustin school has a kindergarten, a primary and secondary school for 936 students. This school is equipped with a chemistry laboratory, a cafeteria, a residence for teachers, a bookstore, a computer room, a library, an auditorium, two playgrounds (volleyball). ball and basketball). No cultural center for young people It is in the public square that young people often meet for sociocultural meetings such as the jazz and poetry festival. Some activities are supported by the organization called "Solèy Leve pour Devlopman Tit Rivyè Nip". This organization is taking steps to install a cybercafé that will serve the entire Japanese community while offering to raise funds for social work in this town. The quality of education is poor According to information provided by zone inspectors and principal inspectors, in some schools the quality of education is poor. It is better where there are normalians at the level of national schools and some congregational schools. And these establishments are in the minority. Generally, say our informants, private schools do not always have trained teachers. Even when the state proposes to invite them to training sessions, it would not do much because they do not have a level. For the private sector, there is only one recognized school which remains a reference for the community: the school of the brothers of Petite-Rivière de Nippes. The other institutions do not fulfill the conditions required by the Ministry of National Education and Vocational Training. There is a plethora of secondary schools, but it is as if they do not exist if one takes into account the quality of the education they provide, according to the inspectors. Prospects In May, some members of the American Haytian Fundation plan to set up a large medical clinic in collaboration with Cuban and American doctors at the Petite-Rivière Nippes educational complex. A foundation led in Haiti by two Haitians (Reverend Father Hervé Granjean and Emmanuel Pressoir) and Americans. Hospital Visitation Construction This hospital is under construction in the locality of Thomarin, located in the 3rd communal section of Petite-Rivière de Nippes. This hospital is funded by American Catholic parishes in the Parish Twinning Program of Americas. A first building is completed, probably to store the material that happens as and when. Another is under construction. The latter, according to the latest information, will serve as an emergency clinic until the completion of the hospital as a whole. According to the model of the hospital, it will certainly be a reference center with a specialty: cardiovascular intervention for children. Built on a vast expanse of land, the reference hospital that is being built in Petite-Rivière de Nippes will be one of the largest hospital centers in the Caribbean, according to wise notables. Remember that Manolo was a former head of the daily sports page "Le Nouvelliste" (1977), titled Le Monde des Sports and was the former sports columnist of Télé Haiti (1973-1983) and first televised sports reporter. Manolo settled at the Petite-Rivière de Nippes in the early '80s, where he produced lime oil. Michael Vedrine is amazing Category:Miragoâne Arrondissement Category:Nippes Category:Communes with 3 neighbors Category:Banana production Category:Yam production